The Ups and Downs of Jade's Pregnancy
by exquizitebritt
Summary: One Shot of Jade's pregnancy, from when she finds out until labor. Definitely humorous in my opinion.


**Author's Note: I've been wanting to post this for a long while. This one shot is most definitely over due. Hope you all enjoy. Don't forget to leave reviews!**

* * *

Jade waited patiently on the toilet waiting for the answer. She was sure that she was. She could feel a difference, physically, emotionally, and mentally. She rocked her upper body forward and back, nervously – anxiously. The timer buzzed, indicating that five minutes were up. She slowly rose from the toilet and walked over to the counter. She picked up the white stick and read the results. Positive. Her eyes grew wide as she stared at the results. She was pregnant. She felt a smile forming on her face and she screeched out of excitement. She'd been waiting to for the day she found out she was carrying Beck's child.

She was interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door. "Hey babe," Beck said, over the door. "You ok in there? You've been in there for a while and I heard a screech," Beck said, concerned.

She opened the door with one hand, while the pregnancy stick in the other hand. Beck observed her to check if she was ok. Jade beamed at him.

He cocked his head to the side. "What?" he asked, wondering why she was smiling so big.

She held up the pregnancy test, showing him the results. His eyes widened and he smiled. "Are you?" he asked, pointing at the stick.

Jade smiled at him and bit her bottom lip, as she nodded. Beck pulled her into his arms and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He lifted her slightly off the floor and kissed her sweetly. He put her down and cupped her face with his hands. "I love you so much," Beck told her.

"I love you too," she responded. She gave him a kiss.

Beck gazed at this beautiful woman he'd fallen in love with and made love to. They'd been trying for a baby for a while. They wanted a family together for a long time, and now here there were. He placed his hand gently over her tummy. Even though she wasn't showing, they both knew there was a little one in there created with their love.

* * *

3 months into pregnancy - Cravings

Jade woke up, suddenly feeling a rumbling in her tummy. She was hungry. She shook Beck awake.

"Mmm, yeah?" Beck said, sleepily, with his eyes barely open.

"Babe, I'm hungry." She sat up and started to rub her tummy.

"What do you wanna eat? I'll go get it downstairs," Beck offered.

Jade thought about what she wanted. She couldn't put her finger on it. She wanted something salty with vinegar. "Can you get me some salt and vinegar potato chips?"

"We don't have that. We only have plain or sour cream and onion," Beck informed Jade.

Jade pouted. "Can't you go get some for me?"

Beck opened his eyes and looked at the clock on his bedside table. "It's 2 in the morning babe!" Beck complained. "Where am I supposed to get chips 2 in the morning?!"

Jade shrugged. "A gas station?" she suggested.

Beck propped himself on his elbows and looked at her. "You really want salt and vinegar chips right now?" Beck asked to confirm.

Jade nodded. Beck released a big sigh. "Fine!" He removed the blanket off his body and threw on a pair of pants and shirt.

"Thanks babe!" Jade thanked him before he exited the room.

On Beck's way back from the gas station, Jade called him. "What's wrong?" he asked. He expected something to be wrong for her to call him before he was back. He was worried it was something about her and the baby.

"Ugh… I changed my mind."

"About what?" Beck questioned, as he drove down the street that they lived on.

"I don't want salt and vinegar chips anymore. I want Sonic's mozzarella sticks," Jade confessed.

"What?!" Beck exclaimed. "Jade, I'm already pulling into our driveway!" he complained. "The nearest Sonic is 45 minutes away!"

"Beck! I'm pregnant. I'm carrying your baby and it's a lot harder than it looks!" she challenged him.

Beck put his car in park and sighed. He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. "Ok. Fine! Do you want me to bring you the salt and vinegar chips before I leave?" he offered.

"No," she answered. "Thanks though! I love you, babe." She hung up the phone.

Beck put his car in reverse and back out of the driveway.

He was almost half way there to Sonic, when he got a phone call from Jade. "Yeah?" he answered.

"Can you give me those salt and vinegar chips?" she asked

"What? No! I'm half way there to Sonic!" he informed her.

"Beck! I'm craving the salt and vinegar chips right now!" she told him. "Bring them to me now, or you're sleeping on the couch tonight!"

Beck sighed. He wasn't going to fight her. Ever since she got pregnant, he'd been trying his hardest to not get into silly arguments with her. He didn't want to put her under that kind of stress. It would be harmful for her and the baby. "Ok. Fine," he agreed. He made a U-turn and drove back in the direction of their house. "Do you still want Sonic?"

"No," she answered.

Beck was relieved that he didn't have to drive back. "Ok. I'm on my way."

"Here you go." Beck handed her the bag of salt and vinegar potato chips. She immediately opened them and started to stuff her face.

He took his pants and shirt off and hopped into bed next to her. He wrapped the blanket around him, getting ready to lie down.

"Thank you, babe," she thanked him, sincerely.

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "You're welcome." He lied down and snuggled up into a ball, getting all cozy. He shut his eyes and was ready to fall asleep, but was interrupted with Jade shaking his shoulder.

"Babe…"

"Yeah?" Beck answered, with his eyes still closed.

"Can you get me those mozzarella sticks from Sonic?" she asked, trying to sound sweet.

"I thought you said you didn't want it anymore."

"I changed my mind," she told him.

"Are you sure you want them?"

"Yeah," she answered.

Beck sighed. He removed the blanket and put his pants and shit back on.

He drove all the way to sonic and drove back. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that he had a text from Jade.

To: Beck  
From: Baby Mama a.k.a. Love of My Life a.k.a. Wife  
Message: Get me five orders of mozzarella sticks and two orders of onion rings.

Beck rolled his eyes. He pulled over to give her a call.

"Do you really want that?" Beck asked to clarify before turning around to Sonic.

"Yes."

"What's the magic word?"

"Please?" she begged, in a sweet, playful tone.

"You're welcome." He hung up the phone and made a U-turn to drive back to Sonic to get her new order.

Beck was about a block away from their house, and was praying his phone wouldn't vibrate. Unluckily, he vibrated and he picked it up.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Can you go the gas station and pick me up an icee? Blue raspberry with cherry."

"Really Jade? It's almost six in the morning!"

"Fine. Don't get it. I'm just here, carrying your baby, you know!" She played the guilt card, knowing it would convince him to do anything. She used it to her advantage.

Beck rolled his eyes and turned around to the gas station. "Fine." He hung up the phone and sped to the gas station to get the icee. He was exhausted and he just wanted to sleep. He was thankful it was a Saturday, and he didn't have work.

He pulled into the driveway and put it in park. No call from Jade. He unlocked the front door and went up the stairs. No call from Jade. He opened their bedroom door while holding her Sonic order and icee drink. He found Jade sound asleep in bed. He went downstairs to put the food in the fridge and then returned to their bedroom. He took off all his clothes except his boxers and hopped into bed. He grabbed the chips bag, that rested in her arm, and put it on the floor. He pulled up the blanket to make sure she was warm. He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You and your cravings are driving me crazy," he whispered to her.

Jade was partially still awake, but mostly asleep. "Thank you," she mumbled.

"I love you," he whispered to her.

* * *

4 months into pregnancy - Mood Swings

Beck and Jade went out to an Italian restaurant for dinner. Jade ordered the large portion on an entrée and surprisingly finished it all by herself. Beck had trouble finishing the small portion.

"Do you think I'm fat?" Jade asked Beck, as she rubbed her tummy.

"Of course not. I think you're beautiful," Beck complimented her. He'd grown accustom to dodging questions.

"Are you sure I'm not fat?" Jade asked again, feeling self-conscious.

"Yes, I'm sure." He reached over and placed his hand gently on her right cheek. He stoked her cheek softly with his thumb.

The waitress came and took their empty plates. Beck dropped his hand, to allow the waitress room to move around.

"Would you two like dessert?" she asked politely.

Beck looked over at Jade and Jade nodded. "Alright. We'll have three scoops of ice cream," Beck ordered.

The waitress smiled at Beck. "Ok. Coming right up." Beck returned the smile, being his usual courteous self.

Jade glowered at Beck. When Beck noticed her evil stare, he asked what was wrong.

"You were flirting with the waitress right in front of me!" Jade accused.

"What? No. I didn't. I was just ordering our dessert," Beck explained, trying to make it sound as innocent as it could possibly sound.

"What's wrong with you?!" Jade asked, outraged at Beck flirting with the waitress.

"Babe, calm down."

"Calm down?" she repeated with angst. "Calm. Down?!" she repeated again, sounding even more pissed. "I'm not gonna calm down. Why don't you go be with that dumb stupid ugly waitress!"

Beck ran a hand through his hair. First she was mad and now she's jealous. "Babe, I only want you," Beck reassured her, hoping it would calm her down, but knowing it wouldn't.

"What do you like about her, huh? Is it her blonde hair? Her skin-and-bones-body?" Jade asked, sounding extremely jealous, like she was back in high school.

"Stop, babe. You don't need to be jealous-"

She interrupted him. "You think she's prettier than me, huh?"

"No. Of course not," Beck tried to settle her down.

Jade's eyes got watery and the tears fell, as she began to sob. "You… don't… love… me…" she tried to say, while sobbing. She dabbed her tears with her napkin, but not stopping.

"Babe, don't cry. Please. I love you. Don't cry." He stood up to wrap his arms around her. "Shh… It's alright. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you," Beck told her sweetly. Eyes flew to them, but neither Beck, nor Jade, cared.

Jade still sobbed, trying to stop. She pushed Beck off of her and stood up to walk away.

"What are you doing?" Beck asked, concerned.

"Leaving," she said, grabbing her bag.

"Why?"

"Because you want that waitress!" She glared at Beck one last time, before turning to leave.

"Jade!" he called out, but she continued to walk away. "You're being ridiculous!" he yelled. By then, she exited out the door.

He groaned and ran a hand through his hair, out of frustration. He grabbed out his wallet and left more than enough to cover their dinner, dessert, and tip. He ran out and tried to find her. He found her sitting down on a bench with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What you doing?" Beck asked, in a playful tone.

Jade glared at Beck, and then sighed. "What's happening to me?"

Beck took a seat next to her and wrapped his arms around her to pull her in close. "You're hormones are making you have mood swings."

Jade closed her eyes as she rested her head against his chest. "I hate it…"

"Yeah…" He agreed, as he caressed her head softly. "Me too," he said, playfully. She punched his stomach lightly, and then slipped her hand under his shirt to tap her fingers against his abs delicately.

* * *

5 months into pregnancy - Discovering the Gender

"Congratulations," the doctor said, as she rolled over Jade's tummy. "It's a boy!"

Jade and Beck grinned at each other. They were both hoping they were going to have a boy. Jade imagined a beautiful boy born with chestnut brown hair as silky as Beck's and as curly as hers. She couldn't wait to born this baby and hold something that Beck and her created through love.

* * *

6 months into pregnancy - Telling Beck's Parents

"I don't want to go in there," Jade told Beck. She sat in the passenger seat with her arms crossed over her chest.

Beck turned off his ignition. "C'mon babe. We need to tell them."

"They don't like me!"

"C'mon babe. They _do_ like you," Beck said, convincingly.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Then why does your mom always talk about another girl you should date whenever I'm around?"

"Don't be that way, babe." He turned to face her. He grabbed her hand and pouted. "Please? For me?"

Jade sighed. "Fine!" she yelled.

Beck helped Jade out of the car. Her belly grew bigger than it was before and it was definitely reasonable to tell she was pregnant.

They walked toward the Oliver's front door. She thought about running away, but knew it wouldn't be safe for her or the baby. Beck knocked on the door and gave Jade a quick kiss to ease her nerves.

Beck's mom opened the door with a smile that quickly faded to a frown when she noticed Jade's belly. "Hey…" she greeted, trying not to sound distracted by Jade's belly.

"Hi mom," Beck greeted her back.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked, trying to tear her eyes away from Jade's belly, but failed.

"Well, we just wanted to let you guys know that we're," he wrapped his arm around Jade and pulled her closer, "having a baby!" Beck informed his mom, trying to sound excited.

His mom's face flashed a fake smile. Jade knew this smile too well. She knew his mom hated that her and Beck were going to have a baby. "Well, come on in!"

Jade and Beck entered the house. They walked into the living room, where Beck's father was watching television.

"Dear, guess who's here? Beck and his wife," Beck's mom told his dad. Jade rolled her eyes. After years of her and Beck being together, she still didn't call her by her name. "And guess what? They're pregnant!"

Beck's dad took his eyes off the screen and targeted Jade's belly. When he looked at the belly, he lifted his eyebrows up in shock. "Well, I guess… congratulations."

"Thanks dad," Beck said.

"Yes, congratulations," his mom followed up. She took a seat next to Beck's father.

Beck guided Jade to the couch opposite his parents. He helped her sit down, gently on the couch. He held her hand tightly, knowing that Jade wanted to leave.

All four of them sat together, in complete awkward silence. Jade looked both of Beck's parents in the eye, showing that she wasn't intimidated by them. Beck's mom still had her fake smile plaster on her face.

"How far along are you?" Beck's mom asked Jade, looking at Jade with an interested look.

"Six months," Jade answered.

"Wow. Six months," she repeated. "Do you know the gender?"

Beck nodded. "It's a boy," he answered.

"How exciting!" she exclaimed. Jade rolled her eyes, not caring if his parents noticed.

"Have you been taking good care of the baby?" she asked Beck. Jade knew it wasn't an accident for Beck's mom to ask just about the baby, and not her.

Beck nodded. "Yeah. Of course." He flashed a smile to Jade and Jade smiled back, genuinely.

It went silent again for a few minutes; nothing but awkward stares.

"Have you seen Angelica Kent?" his mom asked, with a bright smile on her face.

Jade rolled her eyes making a huge, defined roll with her eyeballs. His mom _always_ did this. She thought it would stop after her and Beck got married, but no, she continued.

Beck, too, rolled his eyes. He got irritated when his mom brought up other girls. He wasn't interested in any of them. He wished his mom took a hint, but she still persisted. "No, mom."

"She's doing great! She just got into law school at Harvard. Isn't she incredible? See! If you married her, then you'd have a stable financial future. And she's so well-mannered!" His mom went on and on, raving about Angelica. Jade glared at his mom, but she didn't seem to be affected. Jade gave up, eventually, and started to distract herself by looking and silently laughing at Beck's childhood pictures that were hung in the living room. Beck rolled his eyes and demonstrated that he didn't want to hear any of this, but his mom pretended she didn't see it. "You and Angelica would have been perfect together!"

The whole time, his parents mostly talked to Beck and barely engaged Jade in their conversation. After an hour of hell in Jade's mind, they left. His mom gave Jade a light air hug goodbye.

"Wasn't so bad, was it?" Beck asked, in a playful tone. He helped Jade get settled into the passenger seat and then closed the door. He got into the driver's seat.

"Are you kidding?!"

* * *

7 months into pregnancy - Telling Jade's Parents

"Couldn't we just send them a card?" Jade tried to wager. She could handle telling Beck's parents about the pregnancy, but she could never handle telling her parents.

"No, babe. C'mon. They love you and they deserve to know."

Jade rolled her eyes and Beck rang the doorbell. The maid answered the door. "Jadelyn!" she exclaimed, giving Jade a hug.

"It's nice to see you Patricia," Jade greeted her. She was more of a mom to her than her mom ever was.

"Are you hear to tell the parentals about your pregnancy?" Patricia asked. Jade already told Patricia about her pregnancy and her little brother, but they made sure not to tell Jade's parents, yet.

Beck and Jade nodded. "Are they both here?" Beck questioned.

"Yeah, they're in the living room. They just finished lunch," Patricia informed them. "Come in. I'll let them know you're here."

Jade and Beck went in and walked to the living room. Jade felt her heart beating faster. Even though Beck and her were married, they were still young and Jade's parents never did fully approve of Beck, but they weren't as harsh and upfront about it as Beck's parents.

"Jadelyn?" her mom said, as Jade walked into the living.

"Hello mother," she greeted her back.

"What are you doing here- Are you pregnant?" Jade's mom realized as her eyes settled on Jade's little bulge on her tummy. Jade's dad set down his lap top and eyed Jade carefully.

"Yeah. I'm pregnant. Beck said we should tell you guys in person. So… yeah… you guys are gonna be grandparents!" Jade said, with fake enthusiasm.

Instead of excitement her parents shot questions at her.

"Are you guys ready for a baby?"

"Are you financially prepared?"

"Do you know what it means to be a mom?"

"You guys are way to young to be parents!"

"I told you two not to get married so young!"

Jade answered there questions, trying to sound as calm as possible. Beck reminded everyone that Jade should get so worked up since she is with child. The Wests listened to Beck's reminder and refrained from further judgments. It was silent for several moments, until Jade's realized her little brother wasn't there. Just as she was about to say something, her brother walked in.

"Hey sis!"

"Baby bro!" she exclaimed and gave him a hug. "Where have you been?"

"I didn't want to be here when you told the parentals," he explained.

"You told your brother before you told us, your parents?" Jade's mom interrupted.

Jade explained why she didn't tell them initially. Just as her parents were about to get heated again, Beck was there to keep everyone calm and cool. He was great at doing that, and Jade was thankful to have him there.

* * *

8 months into pregnancy - Baby Shower

"Shhh!" Cat told everyone. "She's coming!"

Cat planned a surprise baby shower for Jade. Everyone was there: Andre, Tori, Robbie, Trina, Jade's brother, Sinjin, and Burf. Cat invited Beck's parents and Jade's parents but they didn't attend. They just sent their gifts. She threw it at Jade and Beck's house since everyone else still lived in an apartment.

Jade and Beck walked in and everyone yelled, "surprise!"

Jade was stunned and grinned when she read the banner: Beck and Jade's Baby Shower! It's a boy!"

They ate food, played some baby shower games, and opened gift. Jade's parents gave a crib, mattress, bedding, and a change table. Beck's parents gave a matching set of a baby car seat and stroller, along with other essentials for the car like a baby mirror. Robbie gave a rocking chair and highlighted the cool things he found interesting about it, once Jade opened it. Tori gave a ton of different types of baby bottles, pacifiers, bibs, blankets, and baby toiletries. Trina gave about 6 big boxes of newborn diapers and 12 boxes of wipes. Andre gave little musical play toys, baby monitor with a screen, and a bunch of baby clothes that matched Andre's swag. Cat gave a baby bath tub, baby clothes that were cute according to Cat, a black baby bag for Jade, and an air purifier for the baby to breath in the nursery.

After opening the gifts and dressing Beck and Jade in diapers made of the wrapping paper, they all just sat down and relaxed.

"Have you guys picked out a baby name yet?" Tori asked Beck and Jade.

They shook their head. They've been looking for a name, but couldn't choose one that they both agreed fit.

"What have you guys thought of so far?" Robbie asked.

"Jack, John, Bradon, and Brant," Jade answered.

"But we could never agree on one that we both like," Beck explained.

"Ooooooh!" Cat shrieked. "How about Jamie, but like for a boy?" she proposed.

"I am not naming my boy with a girl's name!" Jade raised her voice.

"No. No. But it's pronounced like Hi-Me! The J is silent," she continued.

Jade rolled her eyes. "I wish you would stay silent!"

"How about Jordan?" Andre proposed. "Like Michael Jordan!"

"I am not naming my child after a famous American basketball player," Beck replied.

"What you got against Americans, eh?" Andre joked, and everyone laughed.

When the party was over, Cat and Andre were there to clean up, letting Beck and Jade rest. After they were done cleaning, it was just about time to eat a little night snack, since they already ate dinner. Beck brought out all the snacks Jade's made him fetch over the months to satisfy her cravings.

"Hey, Cat and Andre," Beck said, to get their attention.

"Yeah?" they said in unison. They looked up at Beck.

Beck looked over at Jade for an approval to continue and she nodded. "We were hoping that you two would be our son's godparents."

Andre's and Cat's face lit up with excitement and a smile spread across their face.

"Ahhh! Of course I would!" Cat cried out.

"For sure you guys. It's an honor!" Andre said.

Andre and Cat stood up and gave Beck and Jade a big group hug, and for once, Jade didn't feel the need to tell someone to take her hands off her.

* * *

9 months into pregnancy - In Labor

Cat decided to take Jade baby shopping to get some other things for the baby, since it was almost time.

"Oooh! Look at this!" Cat put a cute little baby hat on her head and posed.

"That looks ridiculous!"

"It does not!" Cat pouted. "I think it looks adorable."

"Where are the socks?" Jade asked, as she looked around. "There they are!" she said as she spotted them. She walked over to them with Cat and picked out some cute little socks.

"Ok. All I need are mittens now," Jade said.

"Maybe they're on the other side of this rack," Cat suggested. She walked over to the other side. "Found it!" she called out. Cat picked out some cute little mittens and wondered why Jade didn't come to this side. "Jade! Get over here!" she shouted.

Jade didn't respond, so Cat walked back to the other side of the rack. She found Jade standing there with a stunned expression on her face, her hands hugging her belly, and liquid in between in her legs on the floor.

"Eww, Jade. Did you pee?" Cat asked.

Jade shot her eyes wide open. "Oh my God Cat. My water broke."

"Oh my God!" she shrieked.

"Oh my God!" Jade said.

"Ok. Let's go!" She threw everything they were holding into her bag. She held Jade's hand with one hand and wrapped her around Jade's back and hurriedly escorted her out of the store and into the car.

"Hey! You have to pay for those!" A cashier called out to them.

Cat and Jade ignored her. The security officer began chasing them down, but Cat was quick and made Jade speed walk to the car. She let Jade settle into the passenger seat and then quickly got to the driver's seat.

"Hey you two! Stop!" the officer yelled, but Cat turned on her ignition, put her car in drive, and drove off.

"Aahhh!" Jade cried out and started breathing heavy.

"Oh my goodness, you're already getting contractions!"

"Call Beck! Ahhhh!" Jade screamed.

"Kay. Kay." Cat dialed Beck but he didn't answer. She left him a voicemail. She tried again, but no answer. She called about five times, but there was no answer. "What the hell Beck!"

"Ahhhhh!" Jade screamed in pain. "Call Andre! He's with Andre!"

"Kay. Kay." Cat called up Andre, but he didn't answer either. She called him five times, too, but he didn't answer. "What the hell are they doing?!"

_At the Hospital_

Cat stole a wheelchair outside of the hospital and rushed it to the car so Jade could hop into it. She pushed Jade into the emergency room as quick as she could. When she got to the counter, she tried to catch her breath. "My friend is going to give birth! She needs to be in the delivery room right now!"

The front desk lady seemed uninterested. She handed Cat a clipboard with several papers and a pen. "Fill out the paper work."

Cat cocked her head to the side in confusion.

Jade screamed in pain again, receiving another contraction.

"The lady said I need to fill out the paper work before she can assign you to a delivery room," Cat explained.

Jade groaned. She stood up shakily from the wheelchair and glared at the front desk lady. "Look here, lady, I about to give birth and I am currently going through hell screaming my head off. Not to mention my husband isn't even answering his damn phone. I'm already ticked off, so you better direct me to the delivery room right now or once I'm done giving birth I'll throw a scissors at you!" Jade threatened.

The lady was frightened and assigned Jade to a delivery room with the doctor Beck and Jade chose to deliver their baby. Jade lied down on the bed with her legs propped up and a blanket over her. Her contractions were slowing decreasing to five minutes apart, and lesser.

"Where the hell is Beck!" Jade yelled at Cat.

"I don't know. Him and Andre aren't answering their phones. But don't worry I'm right here!" Cat tried to reassure Jade.

"Give me your hand!" Jade shouted. Cat obliged and gave Jade her hand. As Jade screamed again, she squeezed Cat's hand so hard it made Cat yelp in pain, too.

"Alright Jade, we're going to have you start pushing. Looks like it's time," the delivery doctor said.

"No! Beck's not here!" Jade shouted.

On cue, Beck and Andre stormed in. "I'm here!"

"We're here!" Andre yelled.

Beck went to one side of Jade, while Andre went to the side Cat was on. Cat was caressing the hand Jade nearly crumpled.

Beck took Jade's hand and stroked her face with his other hand. "I'm here, baby. I'm here."

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" she screamed. "I'm so glad you're here," she cried out. "I'm going to kill you!" she yelled and then screamed again in pain.

"Alright Jade, start pushing!" the doctor instructed.

Jade listened and started pushing, as she yelled and squeezed Beck's hand, luckily Beck could endure the pain.

"Keep going!" the doctor said.

"Andre give me your hand!" Jade yelled. Andre gave Jade her hand, and she squeezed his hand and Beck's hand while she cried out and screamed. Andre yelped out just the way Cat did earlier. Andre took his hand away to tend to it.

"Keep pushing Jade!" the doctor ordered.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she shouted as she pushed.

"You can do it, babe! You can do it! Just push! You can do it, babe!" Beck cheered and encouraged.

Jade cried out and then glared at Beck. "Will you shut up!"

"Almost there Jade, just one more big push!" the doctor said.

Cat and Andre willingly offered their other hands to Jade. Jade grabbed Cat's and Andre's hand with one of her hands and Beck's hand in her other hand. She squeezed their hands as she yelled and cried out. She felt the baby exiting her and heard the sound of her baby crying.

"Congratulations, your baby boy is here!" the doctor said. He gave the baby over to Jade and Jade held her baby boy tightly in her arms as she cried tears of joy. "Hi baby," Jade greeted her baby boy.

"Hey champ!" Beck greeted the boy. He wrapped one arm around Jade's shoulders and the other around her arm.

"Would you like to do the honors?" the doctor asked Beck.

Beck nodded and cut the baby's umbilical cord. Jade gave the baby to the nurses to clean him up while removing Jade's legs from the stands. They gave the baby back and she held him with a big grin on her face.

"He's beautiful," Jade cried out.

"You're both beautiful," Beck told her. She looked up to smile at him and he kissed her forehead. Jade held up the baby to let Beck hold him. "Hi son!" Beck greeted it, staring into the little thing him and his wife created. He handed the baby back to Jade.

Andre and Cat stood there, being blessed to enjoy this special moment with Beck and Jade and their new baby boy.

"Can I hold him?" Cat asked.

"Of course," Jade answered with a smile.

Cat gently took their baby into her arms and was taken away at how amazing it was to hold her godson for the first time. Andre stood around Cat, with his arm around her, and his other hand rubbing the top of his head.

"Hey little buddy," Andre greeted. Cat let Andre hold the baby.

"Have you guys decided a name yet?" a nurse asked Beck and Jade.

Beck and Jade smiled at each other and then smiled at Cat and Andre. "His name is," Beck started.

"Arion Catan Oliver," Jade finished. She pronounced it like "Ari-on," and "Ca-tan." She enunciated the a's with an "ahhh" sound.

Cat and Andre looked up with happiness.

"We both like the name Ariana and Leon so we combined the name. Since we deemed you two the godparents we decided to use Cat's first three letters of her name and Andre's first two," Jade explained.

Cat and Andre were so honored, not only to be godparents of Beck and Jade's son, but to also have him named after a combination of their names. Andre gave the baby back to Beck and Jade. Jade held him close to her. "Hello, Arion Catan Oliver. Mommy loves you, and so does daddy, and so does your godparents."

Beck, Cat, and Andre surrounded Jade with nothing but smiles all around the room. Then everyone else was invited in. Beck's parents, Jade's parents, Patricia, Jade's brother, Robbie, Tori, Trina, Sinjin, Burf, Lane, and Sikowitz. Jade was thankful to be blessed with a beautiful family and be surrounded with people who genuinely loved and cared for her, her husband, and her new born baby, Arion Catan Oliver.

* * *

**What did you guys think? **

**Please leave reviews  
BEFORE adding this as a Favorite.**

**Don't forget to follow me on tumblr: projectexquizitebritt**


End file.
